


Wolf Man Luffy

by LuciferSinbad



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSinbad/pseuds/LuciferSinbad
Summary: Luffy doesn't eat the Gum-Gum fruit but instead he ate the Inu-Inu Model: Amaterasu fruit. This is a Mythical Zoan Fruit. It lets the user turn into the namesake from Japanese myth and gives the user control over black flames which can overpower even Akainu's magma.Bigger crew. Pirate Coby. No Straw Hat Luffy





	1. Chapter 1

_**Diclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize** _

 

Enter the Wolf Man

In a small village in the East Blue there is a pirate ship docked in Fuushia Village. From looking at them, at first glance you wouldn't know that they are the infamous Red Haired pirates led by the Yonko Red Haired Shanks. For a year now they've been docked at the village and at the moment you can hear the sounds of a little boy yelling from on top of the mast of the ship.

"Yo Luffy, what're you up to now?"

"I've had it with you guys not taking me seriously. I'm going to show you how tough I am right now." He said holding a knife trying to show off to the pirates on the deck below.

"Get on with it then." Yelled Shanks in a joking tone thinking whatever Luffy's about to do wouldn't be too serious.

"What's the pup up to now?" asked a random crew member to his captain who like everyone else wasn't too concerned about Luffy at the moment.

Then next thing you know Luffy stabs the knife right under his eye "HUH!" As expected everyone freaks out at the sight.

"AAAAARRRGGGGH!"

"YOU DUMBASS! Why'd you do that?"

"YEOWW."

 

"A toast. To Luffy's _courage_ and to our greatness." Stated Shanks o

nce everyone was situated in the bar after they patched up Luffy. Sounds of partying and arguing going throughout the whole bar.

"It didn't hurt a bit." said Luffy after he finally stopped crying.

"LIAR! That was a very dumb thing to do!" yelled Shanks who sitting right next to him.

"But Shanks I had to do it. To show you I'm not afraid to get hurt. So then why don't you take me out on your next voyage. I want to be a pirate too."

"HAHAHAHAHA! You a pirate. Luffy for goodness sake how can you be a pirate when you can't even swim. That's why we call you anchor for crying out loud."

"I'll be fine as long as I don't fall in the water then I don't have to worry about not being able to swim. Besides I'm a good fighter. My granpa's been teaching me and my punch is as strong as a pistol."

"Riiiiggggght." He said doubting an old man could teach _anyone_ how to hit hard. Even if it's a seven year old."

"Do you not believe me?"

"Calm down Luffy."

"Let's just have a good time." 

"Yeah! Pirates always have a good time."

"The sea is vast and there's lots of islands to explore."

"And best of all, pirates have  ** _FREEDOM!_** "

"Oi! Now don't be filling his head with nonsense."

"But boss it's true."

"C'mon captain let's take him with us just this once."

" _AYE!"_

"Okay then, I will." Luffy started to get  very excited at this. "But one of you will stay behind."

"Sorry laddie but you've been benched. Let's drink!"

"WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU?" Luffy screams at them and pouts at not getting what he wants. He looks over at the first mate Benn Beckman as he motions him over.

"Luffy I know this all seems unfair but you gotta look at it from his perspective. He's just tryna protect you and do what's best for the crew."

"What do ya mean?"

"The fate of our crew each time we go out rests on his shoulders. A pirate's life is a dangerous one you know. There's a lot of things to do both fun and important like plundering, pillaging, heavy drinking, and **_swimming_** _,"_ making sure to add extra emphasis on it as he said it "and the captain knows how dangerous it is especially for someone your age. He's not tryna crush your dream he's just keeping you safe."

"Yeah right. He gets his jollies from teasing me. I mean look." They turn their heads and see Shanks sticking his tongue out at him. "See told ya."

 

"Having fun captain?"

"You bet Makino. Teasing Anchor here gives me all the pleasure in the world."

"HEY!"

"Do you want me to bring your usuals?"

"Yep and put it on my treasure tab." Shanks shakes his head laughing at that comment."

"So Shanks how much longer are you gonna be here?" Luffy asks as he chews into his steak.

"Not too long. A few more trips and we're setting off for good."

Right before he could say anything the door slammed open nearly breaking it as a dirty bandit with an x scar over his right eyebrow.

This man was Higuma the Bear.

"Make way for the Scourge of the Mountains." He and his fellow bandits walk rudely up to the bar ignoring the current occupants.

"We're not here to trash the place, all we want is 10 barrels of sake."

"I'm terribly sorry but we're currently out of sake."

"Then what are these filthy pirates drinking. Water?"

"So sorry about that. It seems me and my men drained the place. Here have this unopened bottle." For a second it looked like he was gonna take the bottle, but instead decided to smash on top of Shanks' prized hat.

"I'm a man with an 8 million belly bounty. A single bottle of  is not nearly enough."

"Shanks promptly ignores the man as he tries to clean up the mess while asking Makino about a rag with her saying she'll do it.

"Since you like to clean so much let me make it more fun for you." With that he drew his sword and smashed all the other bottles. Leaving Shanks on the floor covered in Alcohol.

"So pathetic. Let's find another bar in the next town over. These pathetic wannabes aren't worth our time."

With that they left. The whole bar was completely silent until it was broken by Lucky Roo busting out laughing saying "He sure got you good captain." With the others joining and laughing in agreement with Shanks soon joining them not long after.

"Stop laughing. You think it's funny. Why didn't you just beat them up. They might've had more numbers but so what you still could've beat them."

"Anchor there are some fights which just aren't worth it. You'll understand when you're older."

Luffy sat pouting at the other end of the bar away from Shanks when he sees an unlocked box. Thinking it might be food he opens it to see a weird blackberry with teardrops on it. Without thinking he takes a bite and immediately spits it out. "Ew what kind of nasty fruit is that?"

When everyone turns at that comment they immediately freak out. Lucky Roo appears in front of him and asks "Luffy did you eat a fruit that looks like this?" He holds up a picture of the weird fruit that was in the box.

"Yeah so. What's the big deal, it didn't even taste good?" Luffy said in pure ignorance.

"That was a Devil Fruit. A very rare Mythical Zoan fruit. It gives you the ability to transform partially or fully into a white wolf and the ability to control black flames. But in exchange you can never swim again."

"WHAT!?"

"You DUMBASS."

Time Skip...

"Mayor come quick, it's Luffy." Makino said running into the Mayor's office with worry in her voice. They both run immediately to where Luffy's being held captive by the mountain bandits from before.

"Lookie here boys. We found ourselves a Devil Fruit User in this tiny town. And here I thought people don't even know they exist in this part of the sea. That means we can mess with him all we want but he doesn't seem to be injured." They all cheer at the thought of getting a new play thing.

"Please I beg of you. Let the child go. I don't know what he's done but please have mercy."

"You have guts old man, but that won't save him I'm afraid."

"I was wondering why no one came to greet us at the harbor. Oh look guys its those bandits from before. Luffy what's going on I thought your punches are as strong as pistols. And you shouldn't have been caught so easily."

"Shut up Shanks."

"Oh its those stupid pirates again. Well you're just in time to see your friend die."

"Now that won't do at all. Hang on Luffy I'll save you."

"Don't take another step or I'll blow your brains out." said a random bandit holding a gun to Shanks' head.

"You're putting your life on the line by pointing a gun at me

"Huh?" said the confused bandit.

"Guns aren't for threats." At that moment the unlucky bandit was shot in the head from behind by Lucky Roo who was chomping down on a piece of meat. Everyone just stared in shocked silence.

  
"You dirty pirates."

"So what we never claimed to be saints or anything."

"You fellows are staring down a band of pirates. What did you expect?"

"Kill them all." At his command HIguma's bandits charged at the pirates.

"I got this captain." said Benn Beckman and after blinding a bandit by shoving his cigarette in his eye he beat the bandits by whacking them with the butt of his gun.

The battle lasted all of five seconds and the opponents were either dead or in varying stages.

Panicking at the again charging and intimidating pirates Higuma threw a smoke bomb and when it cleared both he and Luffy were gone.

"Oh no Luffy. I got so busy showing off I lost track of him."

"Calm down boss. We'll get him back."

With that they all split up to look, with Shanks using his Haki and heading for the docks.

"HAHAHAHAHA. They'd never suspect a bandit using the sea to escape. And now that I'm outta sight from them I don't need you pipsqueak so Sayonara." He said as he dumped Luffy overboard and into the river. As he was laughing at his cleverness he felt something behind him and screamed as it was the Lord of the Coast and he and his boat were devoured.

As Luffy struggles to not drown the Sea King focuses on him and right before he gets eaten Shanks gets between the two, shielding Luffy in the process and shoots a glare at him and using Haki makes the sea King flee in terror.

Luffy although glad to be alive immediately starts bawling. "Luffy what's wrong? Everything's fine. Makino told me everything, I'm in your debt." "Shanks you arm." Luffy said still sniffling as he looks at the cost of his blunder. "Don't worry Luffy it's a small price to pay if it means you're safe." Which causes Luffy to cry out even more in anguish.

 

Time Skip...

"Are you really leaving this time Shanks?"

"Yep it's finally time to set off. We've been here too long. Oh and before I forget. Here you go Anchor." He says as he hands Luffy a Golden Katana with a Gold Guard. "So you can start training. Work hard and master your powers and become a great pirate someday. I know you can accomplish your dream and someday even surpass me."

"Bye Shanks. I promise I'll get stronger and I will get my own crew and surpass you one day and claim the One Piece."

Shanks chuckles as he boards the ship. "Alright men time to set off. Oh yeah Luffy I forgot I never asked, who's your grandfather?" He asks as they're almost out of sight. "Vice Admiral Garp the Fist." yelled Makino as she came to see her friends off as well.

With that all the crew minus Benn had shocked looks and dropped jaws. "WHAT!" They all scream as all the villagers as Benn laugh at their antics.

"That kids gonna go far captain."

"I know he will, he's just like me." He smiles feeling nostalgic about the old days.

 

10 Years Later...

"Alright guys this is where I set off to become King of the Pirates. Goody everybody."

Yelled Luffy as he departed from his home to set out on the journey to follow his dream since he was a kid.

"I'm gonna miss him. He's gonna be great I just know it. Don't you agree Mayor?" Affectionately said Luffy's surrogate mother Makino.

"More like bring shame to the village." said the mayor although it was obvious he didn't mean it.

"You're such a big softie." she teases as she watched Luffy still waving from his ship the Lunar Hound not noticing the Sea King appear from behind. And being Luffy he doesn't hear the worried pleas and cries of the villagers. But when he turns around he smirks and says "Don't think I've forgotten you." Then he grabs his sword as his hand turns into a claw grasps it and does several quick slashes too fast for the human eye and when he sheathes it the head fell off and the body chopped up with him storing every piece of meat into one of the bags he had tied on the deck as the crew knew they'd need several places to stuff emergency food for when their captain eats it all or as a hiding place to make sure he doesn't/

"Bye everyone. See ya after I become King of the Pirates."

 

With that Luffy and the Dark Wolf Pirates set off to find more crew.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Coby Meets Wolf Man. Clash with Alvida Pirates

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Coby Meets Wolf Man. Clash with Alvida Pirates

Onboard a marine cruise ship there were three men on look out who were bored out of their minds, with nothing to do until they spotted a strange barrel floating in the ocean. Thinking it might be full of booze they tried to hook it and bring it aboard the ship. Key word  _tried._ They were completely unsuccessful until over a dozen tries later they finally succeeded.

"Finally got it. Let's crack it open." Before they could do just that a shout was heard from the crow's nest.

"PIRATES! It's Alvida. Somebody go warn the captain." They were so startled by the shout that they didn't notice that they knocked the barrel down into the pantry.

At the moment said captain was in the ballroom chatting up guests trying to woo the women by showing how he wasn't afraid of the storm.

 

At the same time everyone's favorite thief was on board for a very different reason. Since she was the navigator she was sent after their idiot captain who was knocked away by the storm. She surmised his location to be in this area and with his luck and the fact he was in a barrel would be picked up by a passing ship so after robbing everyone on board blind she'd find him, beat him senseless for making her worry and signal the ship to get them.

At that moment one of the men on lookout ran in panting, out of breath. "Captain, we're in trouble. We've got pirates incoming." At that comment that ship started to shake as numerous cannonballs were launched at it.

"Radio HQ. tell them we need backup. Who's attacking us?"

"It's Iron Mace Alvida. Her ship's closing in fast." He started to panic. The ship wasn't really built for combat, more for transport, and if they can't escape who knows what'll happen.

"COBY!"

"Yes, Alvida-sama." said a scrawny sniveling purple haired boy in an outfit similar to that of a marine uniform.

"Who is the fairest in all the seas?"

"Why it's you Alvida-sama." he replied although he didn't mean it but he didn't want to die a mace-y death, at least not before he could accomplish his dream.

"That's right. Now men I want you to go over there and seize that ship. Bring me all its cargo."

They all yelled shouts of excitement and swung over to the ship using ropes and started ransacking it. Alvida laughed before she noticed her chore boy was still aboard. "What re you still doing here? Get over there." With a scream as Coby was kicked over to the marine ship and landed with a hard thud.

So as not to incur her wrath again he looked  around the lower part of the ship so as to avoid having to do any fighting. Not noticing a certain red haired navigator tailing him.

_'Interesting. Maybe he can lead me to the captian.'_ With that both Nami and Coby headed to the pantry with Nami getting there first but hid behind some crates so as to avoid detection.

"Hello is anyone in here?" Nervously asked Coby. Once determining that no one was there he decided to look around for something to carry back to the ship when he spots a barrel and decides to take it with him.

Nami gasps in worry as a second ago she heard snoring coming from the barrel that he was taking which was unmistakably Luffy.  _'Damn it.'_ Just as she was about to rescue the barrel 3 of Coby's crew mates walked in.

"Oi Coby what're you doing here? Trying to skip out on the battle again?"

"Look what we have here. Step aside so we can crack it open." He said as roughly pushed him out of his way.

"Stop, you can't. If Alvida finds out she'll-"

"She's not gonna find out, won't she." Wisely Coby decided staying silent under the sharp glare of the much larger crew member was the best choice.

"Here we g-" sadly he wasn't able to finish his sentence as karma would have it he ended up getting knocked unconscious by a raven haired boy in a white fur vest lined by black and white on where the sleeves should be. 

"WHAT A GREAT NAP! Huh, why's he sleeping on the floor? He's gonna catch a cold. Who are you guys?"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Huh weird," Luffy said in his usual clueless tone. "Oh hi Nami, I almost didn't feel you there. Anyways where's the food?"

" _Real subtle captain._ Captain you really are stupid. Only you could fall into a barrel on a marine ship."

"It's not my fault the whirlpool threw me into a barrel and knocked me overboard." Luffy said trying to defend his idiocy.

"Let's kill these two." said the confused and enraged pirates.

"Oh right forgot about you two. ' **Dragon Slash.** " he said as he jumped out of the barrel and with a quick slash of his prized Katana the three of them were thrown out of the ship with slashes covering their bodies and thrown back on their ship.

"Now then you, take me to the pantry."

Coby was shocked senseless as he watched one strangely dressed man with an air of naivety about him take down three pirates with no effort.

"Looks like you broke him captain. Pantry's this way. Let's get some food and restock before we head back to the ship. Stick with me this time so you don't get caught by Alvida."

They were already out of the door when finally Coby regained his senses and followed them.

"Who are you people?" He asked as he finally caught up to them.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. This is my part time navigator. She'll be mine fully once we beat her boss Arbong."

"Arlong," she said annoyedly, showing obvious signs of having to explain and correct him numerous times already "and I already told you I am part of your crew officially but just not publicly until we take him down for good."

"Wait a minute if she's part of another crew then why is she your crew mate?"

"Well put simply, she washed up on my village about a year ago and once she saw that I was a pirate, thinking I was a  crew less no name tried to rob me. After being beaten by my familiar who while not officially part of the crew can hold her own I convinced her to  tell me her story and after a lot of promises and showing her I'm more than capable of taking down her boss she joined."

"Wait so that means you're her captain. What's the name of your crew?"

"Oh that's simple we're the-"

"COBY!" A really pissed off voice shouted as the roof caved in and from the hole came an enraged Alvida."

"You don't look like Zoro. Even so you might still be after my head. I'll just have to kill you both. Coby who is the most fairest in the sea?"

"Who's the old hag"

Everyone's jaw literally dropped to ground as they know that don't say something like that to her face and live. Nami fell over laughing at the purely innocent question her captain asked."

"Luffy don't say something like that. This is alvida the most ugliest, fat, and smelly cow in the whole world." Everyone fell over at that. they all the same thing.  _'Chore boy's got a death wish.'_ "Good one Coby. You finally grew a spine." 

"That's right. I've had it. Alvida, you've captive for two years and now I'm gonna leave and join the marines so I can catch filthy pirates like you."

"You mutinous traitor." she shouted and then tried key word  _tried_ to kill Coby with her giant spiked club. Before she could hit him, Luffy effortlessly caught her club with his bare hand and suddenly black flames appeared on his palm and the club burst into flames which made her drop the club and it melted on the floor." What the hell. You must've ate a Devil Fruit. Out of my way you fools." she yelled as she and the others ran to the top deck of the ship.

"That was fun. Nami, signal the White Forest for a pickup in five minutes. I'm gonna go finish off those pirates and beat up Alvida so I can collect her bounty as small as it is."

He jumped on deck breaking what was left of the roof. "Yo cow time for me to beat you up so I can get your bounty."

"So you were a bounty hunter after all." she says aiming her rifle at him as the othes cower behind her on their ship silently cheering her on.

"Nope I'm a pirate. My goal is to find one piece and surpass the 4 yonkos." Everyone gasped at that. And then busted out laughing at the prospect of a boy surpassing the strongest pirates in the world.

"Don't make me laugh fool how could you possibly beat the Emperors?"

"Let me ask you this, 3 years ago a small town group of pirates appeared and using Fuushia as their base started rising up in the pirate world. With a bounty of 50 million belis who is their captain."

"Captain I recognize him now. It's Wolf Man Luffy. Captain of the Dark Wolf Pirates, He's an apprentice of Red Haired and the one who fought Hawkeye to a standstill."

"You forget I ate the Inu Inu Fruit Model: Amaterasu. I'm a Wolf Man/ Now since my crew should be here any second and I can sense reinforcements coming I'll finish you off with this.  **Sleep.** "

Luffy said, his Haki filling his voice as she and the other members of her crew fell over unconscious. "That was surprisingly easy." He walked over and picked up the unconscious pirate and jumped onto a lifeboat where Nami and a speechless Coby were. "Sayonara pirates. Oh and you might wanna run." He casually said as cannonballs started to rock the ship. Soon after the lifeboat dropped into the water.

"There's our ride." He said as he sees his Jolly Roger in the distance which was a Black Wolf with White Tribal Lines and Gold Eyes,

"Throw a line." He yells as they reach the side of the ship. While Coby uses the rope to climb on board the ship me and Nami with me carry Alvida jumped on deck. I quickly summon Shoka to bring her to the brig.

"Sabo, Ace the lower deck. Nami the helm." They quickly rushed to follow my orders. "Coby you might wanna hold onto something. We need to ge out of here fast if we wanna avoid the marines. We're going to be going really fast using the combined powers of Mera Mera and Hai Hai."

"All set and ready to go."

"Good now get us out of here." Luffy yells as he sits in his chair which was mounted onto the deck.

Coby screams while clinging to the mast as they go at roughly Mach 4.

 

"Luffy we're out of site of the marines."

"Good then, everyone get on deck for a debrief."

Once everyone arrived they waited impatiently for an answer from their captain. "Luffy what the hell is going on? We leave you alone for twenty minutes and suddenly we're running from the marines. What trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

"Long story short the barrel I was in ended up on a marine cruise ship being raided by the cow in the brig whose bounty we'll be collect once we arrive in Shells Town to rescue Drake and Conis."

"Wait a minute you mean X Drake. Former Rear Admiral along with Angel Conis. They're being held by Marine Captain Axe Hand Morgan. How on earth did you get a Skypeian and an x marine to join your crew willingly?" Coby asked voice full of cynicism,

"Complicated story. To put it bluntly this ship has the ability to go pretty much anywhere since it runs solely on Devil Fruit powers, no I can't explain." I add as I can see Coby start to ask a question, "point is some stuff went down and they're my swordsman and musician. Since I know Drake wants to start his own crew I told him he could but they would work under me as well. Any more questions?"

"Nope, I know I'll just get more confused."

"By Jove I think he's got it." I jokingly said which made the whole crew burst out laughing even though it didn't make any sense. Though we're part of the same crew not even we full understand half the things about our crew.

"Enough chit chat, time to set sail/ Destination Shells Town, to beat up marines and rescue our crew."

"Aye, Aye sir."

With that we set sail for Shells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Drake is part of the Eleven Supernovas but as previously put eventually all Supernovas minus Zoro who won't be part of this fic will be part of the crew but they'll still have their canon crews but will be under Luffy. 
> 
> In case you haven't already realized this will be a Fleet fic.


	3. Showdown! Luffy vs Morgan

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Showdown! Luffy vs Morgan

 

Luffy's POV

"Shells town dead ahead. We should be there in about twenty minutes or so."

"Excellent Nami. All hands on  deck." Everyone including Coby stood awaiting my orders. "According to reports from my spies the son of the tyrant who runs this island, Helmeppo, has ordered the execution of our crew members. Luckily a few allies of ours are going to be joining our ranks. More explanations later, but for the moment all you need to know is that while I was training with Shanks I managed to get a favor from Big Mom one of the other Yonkos and using her Soul Soul Fruit powers she transferred the Peculiarity of a dying Ymbrne to me enhancing my own Peculiarity which is control over the elements which materalizes semi-visual wings of whatever element I'm using. Point is that as soon as we're done here, with a few more stops along the way we'll be meeting up with Bonney at Baratie. So we'll be adding other Peculiars to the crew."

I let the shock  of what I just said sink in before I continued.

Peculiars in our world aren't rare but the thought of their existing a male Ymbrne existing at all is completely impossible. There have been cases before of males related to Ymbrnes having the ability to transform but not receiving the time power itself. But to have that power itself is shocking  _pun intended._ It will be fine since I've already tested the powers. I tested it by creating a loop with the ship as the base. it works like a regular loop but instead of repeating the same day endlessly its more of a warp point. So when/if I do a repeat we go back to the ship on that day but the day itself won't repeat indefinitely.

"Alright then let me get to the point. I have absolutely no plan whatsoever for storming into the base." At that everyone fell over anime style. "Before you overreact I'm saying that because this whole thing is too easy for the necessity to concoct a plan. After we do a bit of recon at the bar and meet up with my spy we're going straight to the base. I'll take care of the guards and draw him to you after you until the others. Coby you're staying put in the bar. If you get caught then you'll lose you're opportunity entirely to join the marines my spy will watch over you until it's all over. Are we all clear?"

"Aye, Aye sir!" That's what I absolutely love about my crew. Even when I don't make sense they diligently follow my orders without fear.

"Oh yeah and before I forget, Coby I want you to come find me when this is all over. I have something important to tell you before we shove off from this place and you fully enlist."

"O o okay." Coby stuttered worried about what I might have to say.

_'This is strange. At this early in the day the town should be busy yet its practically a ghost town. I wonder why it's so empty.'_ Maybe it has something to do with the marine activity in this town. Rika should be able to fill me in when we reach her mother's bar.

 

"Mr. Monkey you're here." The others snicker behind me not even trying to hide their laughter til I shoot them a glare. I can't blame Rika as that's what all the children I look after call me. "Come over here so I can fill you in on what's going on with the town."

Rika is a peculiar. Her peculiarity is light. Her abilities are similar to that of Admiral Kizaru's Devil Fruit. She's been my little spy for a few months now.

"Rika what's up with this town? I've never seen a place so quiet."

"Its the marines. They're extorting the entire village. Helmeppo and Morgan have been abusing their powers by threatening to kill everyone who doesn't do as they tell them to. I'm sorry to report that it's my fault your crew is on the chopping block. They got put there because Helmeppo sent his dog on me. They're going overboard and things are only getting worse. The reason why the town has so little activity is because they're afraid of what might happen to them. It's not because of you, but because of the marines. They're the ones who're supposed to protect us but they're threatening to destroy the village if we let any pirates through. Its awful we can't leave or do anything about it." Rika practically cried as she was upset at the fact that she couldn't do anything to help without endangering herself or exposing the mission.

"Don't worry little one. None of this is your fault at all. We're going to put a stop to all of this. I need you to do one more thing for me. Watch over Coby for me while me and the others give Morgan a beat down. Think you can do that?" I say in a soft tone trying to placate her.

"Okay Mr. Monkey I'll do my best."

"Keep him here for about twenty minutes. Let's go gang, time for our play date with the marines."

With that me and the others headed to the large gate where the base was.

 

"Knock knock." I snarkily say as I coat my fist in hellfire and rock and punch the gate completely obliterating it.

Shockingly no marines came at the sound of their gate being destroyed. Then I use my wolf senses and spot all of them raising some sort of dumb looking statue of the idiot who runs this place.

"I'll take care of the guys up top and bring Morgan down here. You lot free the others. Shoka," I say as I summon her from the ship which I had her guard, "find Helmeppo and bring him to me to use as leverage."

Without waiting for a response I shouted " _ **Cloud Shift: Sonic Sprint**_ " I activate one of my abilities which allows me to run up the side of the base and move at super sonic speed. " _ **Sonic Leap**_ " I yell just before I reach the top.

"What the hell is that?" yelled one of the frightened marines as I get spotted. Drawing the attention of the base including the target who was surrounded by other marines on the observation deck. Just as I expected.

"You're worst nightmare.  _ **Hell Howl.**_ " I say launching a combined attack of a wind tunnel mixed with my hell fire. Melting the statue and the roof. Which rather comically ended up with every marine in the roof outside of the observation deck stuck literally to the roof in rather various comical forms. There's no way they're getting out of there, even with Devil Fruit powers.

"See ya morons." I say I just to show off using my tail I push off from one of the only solid parts of the roof left and using my claws slow my descent, and scratch up the building in the process.

I landed in the middle of the group which now included Rika right on schedule. I spot Coby cowering over by what little is left of the gate, staying out of site like I ordered.

"Glad to have you two back. Get what you needed?"

"Shut up captain." said Drake clearly salty about being tied up for three days only eating stale bread and salty water.

"Surrender and die you shitty pirates." shouted Morgan surrounded by 20 or so marines all pointing guns at us.

I looked at the offending weapons and with a sharp glare sent a shot of intensified hellfire at the barrels of the guns melting them but not burning their hands as that would make the fight boring for my crew.

"I'd give up if I were you guys. You're facing against the Black Wolf Pirates. Led by me Wolf Man Luffy. With X-Drake, Angel Conis, Fire Fist Ace, Gentleman Sabo, Cat Burglar Nami, and Firefly Rika. Though most of us don't have bounties yet and we're not all here, we're still a force to be reckoned with."

"It doesn't matter who you are. You're just a bunch of no names who will die by my blade."

"Careful captain Morgan. That's no ordinary rookie. That's the crew of Super rookies whose captain has a bounty of 50 million. The highest in the East Blue."

"Don't care kill them all." The reluctant marines charged at us complying with their orders for fear of facing Morgan's wrath.

"Don't kill them. Just make them hurt really badly. I'll take care of Morgan once you've finished off his goons."

_**"Flame Wall: Burst"** _

_**"Smog Cloud: Encompass"** _

_**"Star Shine"  
** _

_**"Thunder Tempo"** _

_**"Angel's Laugh Siren Chorus"** _

_**"Dino Chomp"** _

_**(AN: I will not be using canon attacks. Except for on a few occasions I will mostly make them up)** _

And in just three seconds the entire small army of attacking marines was completely decimated.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Morgan. Feel glad. Since I'm bored and want this over with I won't use my Devil Fruit or peculiarity. A swordsman shouldn't only rely on his powers after all. But first. Shoka bring me the prisoner."

Answering my call Shoka appears and lazily drops Helmeppo in the dirt with no one caring if he got hurt or not. "Let's make a deal. Surrender peacefully and we'll spare your son. If you don't then it'll get messy.

"Daddy save me."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Did you pirates really think using my bastard girly son would work. Please he isn't even worth my effort. If you don't kill him after this then I will."

I wasn't surprised by that at all. Which I factored it into my plan. "Oh I knew that I just needed to stall long enough for that." I say as I hit Helmeppo with the butt of my sword in the back of his neck knocking him out. Morgan looks up to see the parts of the building I scratched up about to fall on top of him. He avoids it just enough to not die but ends up unconscious.

"Like I said piece of cake with no effort. Coby you can come out now. Oi stupid marines whose in charge?"

Shakingly a nervous marine raises his hand. Happy to be free but scared all the same. "I'm Commander Ripper."

"Good now listen up when you finally decide to grow a pair enlist this idiot Coby right here to join and let us go scott free without warning HQ. Or else we'll come back." He nods his head fervently 1000 times more scared of me than he ever was of Morgan. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Hope you get stronger, I could smell it on you the moment we met. You're a Peculiar. I don't know what your powers are but they're pretty powerful once you learn to master it. Well then we better be off. Laters."

 

We start to walk back to the ship with Rika's stuff in tow having said goodbye to her family. We were halfway down the street when suddenly we heard a familiar shout.

"WAIT!"

We all stopped, a bit surprised to be called out to us.

"I've changed my mind, take me with you. After seeing what happened with the marines I've decided that I want to join you guys. I'm through with that part of my life. I want to be a pirate. Luffy-sama please let me join you. I promise that I can be of good use to you, and I'm sure that you're the only one that can help me reach my full potential. Please let me join.

I smirk as I look back at the crew currently with me. I know they would agree with me. Wouldn't matter if they didn't I'd let him join anyways.

"Come on then. There's always room for those who want to join me in the life of piracy and freedom."

Coby looked at me with tears of happiness in his eyes saying "Thank you so much Captain."

"Welcome to our crazy life." said everyone in unison.

"It'll only get crazier from here. Let's set sail. Head for Orange Town. There's a score to settle with a green lion."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I admit that sounds weird but that's not even in the top ten of the weirdest things I've ever said.

"Preparations complete boss."

"Set the bearings and prepare to set sail for Orange Town and a circus of Clowns."

Everyone just laughed and shook their heads already used to my antics.

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time:  
> Orange town and Buggy the Clown
> 
> 'What kind of weirdoes have ear hats and a giant tomato on their face?'
> 
> Everyone stood there slack jawed as they not only insulted their captain but one of their commanders as well.
> 
> 'WHAT'D YOU SAY??!;

**Author's Note:**

> Crew List Next Chapter
> 
> Next time on Wolf Man:  
> Coby meets the Wolf Man


End file.
